Sonic X: New Adventure
Plot The story of Sonic the Hedgehog and his family. Main Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Choro the Ottsel Lou the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog Klonoa the Hedgehog Abby the Hedgehog Sandy the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Cheese the Chao Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat E-123 Omega Luna the Hedgehog Finn the Wolf Emily the Seedrian Cammie Stewart Sammy Nooken Rocky the Rat Tabitha the Cat Oliver the Fox Charles the Squirrel Lewbert the Echidna Spencer the Bird Lizzy the Hedgehog Jur the Hedgehog Larry the Hedgehog Lilly the Hedgehog Odie the Hedgehog Carrie the Rabbit Clark Woodwind Dr. Eggman Natalie the Hedgehog Master Yo the Panda King Erican the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Avalon the New Night Master Dark Nikki Dark Ratatosk Sonic Courtney the Hedgehog Sue the Hedgehog Mirror Characters Jane Magenta Toro Bobinsky Lina the Dog Roger Skelewog Jr. Coop the Chicken Dave the Mouse Lucille the Butterfly Brook Taylor Nikki Roberts John Gibson Wendy Laser Dana Solo Mia Flick Harry Taylor Ashley Taylor Angie Lolo the Lion Popka the Dog Jobeaux Boogyman Vincent Van "Vinny" Bear Mimi Lovely Lillian the Hedgehog Ursula the Hedgehog Marnie the Hedgehog Queen Samantha the Hedgehog Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Dun and Din Sweeploop Susie Darknel Mal Moungous Swiffer Nife April the Monkey Dean the Rabbit Fern the Mouse Werehog Ash Pikachu Marcos the Werehog Jill the Werehog Stu the Werehog Marvin the Werehog Daniel the Werehog Ariel the Werehog Maggie the Werehog Kate the Fox Earl the Fox Jullian the Fox Eve the Fox Gail the Echidna Liam the Dog Snipper the Cat Snapper the Unicorn Trevor the Hedgehog Barry the Cat Lori the Hedgehog Rachel Rose Captain Jorgen the Gorilla Mary the Horse Timothy the Shark Ms. Alison the Fox Princess Serena the Stink Aardvark The Four Henchmen of Avalon *Gilbert *Scarlett *Frank *Wendell Season 1 Episode 1: Nikki Rescue Episode 2: Craziness Episode 3: Meeting Courtney and Sue Episode 4: The Werehog's Broken Heart Episode 5: Oprea Jur Episode 6: A Chaos Madness Episode 7: Sonic vs. Shadow Episode 8: Pump It Up Episode 9: Ant Attack Episode 10: Big Dating Deal Episode 11: Chicken Jop Episode 12: Bard Karma Episode 13: Chi Wo What? Episode 14: The Stinky Love Returns Episode 15: Courtney's Choice Episode 16: Not My Lucky Day Part 1 Episode 17: Ultimoose Battle Episode 18: A Dark Matter Episode 19: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Episode 20: Werehog Magic Power Episode 21: Quitting Isn't Everything Episode 22: Someone Hates Sonic....And Luna?! Episode 23: Great Yo Adventure Episode 24: Yo Ho Ho And A Pirate Angie For Me Episode 25: The Rise of The New Night Master Part 1 Episode 26: The Rise of The New Night Master Part 2﻿ Season 2 Episode 1: Sonic's Sadness Episode 2: A Dark Mystery Episode 3: Trying To Forget Episode 4: Jill's Granny Episode 5: One of a Guy Episode 6: Stop the Presses Episode 7: Jared is Not Smart Episode 8: Skate Boarding Compatition Episode 9: Dark Rampage Episode 10: Birthday Crash Episode 11: The Chemical Plant Episode 12: Dueling Metal, Saving Our Friends Episode 13: DeathEgg Returns, Past Clashes Episode 14: What's Up with Odie, Carrie, Larry, Lilly, Jur, and Lizzy?http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X:_New_Adventure?action=edit&section=45 Episode 15: Speed Highways and Escape the City Episode 16: Dana Rescue Episode 17: Seahill Palaces and Crisis in The City Episode 18: Raging Chaos, Sonic vs Chaos Episode 19: Rooftop Run Episode 20: All of Avalon and Dark Nikki's Plan Episode 21: Leorina and Wisps Episode 22: Egg Dragoon, Dark Ratatosk Sonic's Power Unleashed Episode 23: Sonic vs Luna as The Smasher Episode 24: Time Eater True Form Episode 25: Super Sage Mode Episode 26: Good Bye, Have a Fun Future Season 3 Episode 1: Game Over Episode 2: Hungry Jur Episode 3: Sandy Searches for Her Power Episode 4: Commando Crisis Episode 5: The Ride Stuff Episode 6: Deja Vudu Episode 7: Lolo Confesses Episode 8: Natalie Gets A Boyfriend?! Episode 9: Ramona Returns....As A Ghost!!! Episode 10: Domo Episode 11: I Just Don't Understand... Episode 12: The Trick is The Game Episode 13: Space Jamming Episode 14: Cici and Spencer's Babylon Adventure Part 1 Episode 15: Cici and Spencer's Babylon Adventure Part 2 Episode 16: Cici and Spencer's Babylon Adventure Part 3 Episode 17: Cici and Spencer's Babylon Adventure Part 4 Episode 18: I Think I'm in Love with Lizzy.... EEEW! Episode 19: Oliver's Invention Episode 20: Fungus Episode 21: Cat Love Episode 22: Sister Hoove Episode 23: Dang The Bat Episode 24: Total Madness Episode 25: A Speedy Race, Luna vs Anul Episode 26: A Seedrian's Gotta Do What A Seedrian's Gotta Do Season 4 Episode 1: The Cowboy Run Episode 2: Every Music Has a Gig Episode 3: Lucille Gets Crushed Episode 4: The Great Big Rush Episode 5: Power Pocks Episode 6: What's Up With Mary? Episode 7: Get The Pirate Going Episode 8: The Evil Werehog Who Is Marcos' Twin Brother?! Episode 9: Family Day Episode 10: One Great Big Leap Episode 11: Ariel's Date?! Episode 12: Brook's Time Episode 13: Going Back to The Space Colony ARK Episode 14: Melinda's Past Episode 15: Sammy's True Love Episode 16: Yuck Returns Episode 17: Not My Lucky Day Part 2 Episode 18: The Knucklehead's Fight Episode 19: Luna and Charles?! Episode 20: Gotta Love A Werehog Episode 21: Sweet Tinkle Episode 22: Dang.. Episode 23: A Mouse Love Episode 24: A Cool Head to Be Warm Episode 25: So Not Cool Episode 26: Too Much Season 5 Episode 1: The Shadow Puppet-Master Episode 2: No Boys Allowed Episode 3: The Carnival Episode 4: The Romance of Sandy and Liam Episode 5: Woo Foo Flu Episode 6: Touchy Feeling Episode 7: Camp Magic Pants Episode 8: The Spirit of Eradicus Returns Episode 9: A Princess' Job Episode 10: Sometime Alone Episode 11: I Hate Myself Episode 12: Things I Don't Even Get Episode 13: Sweet Pellets! Episode 14: Trixe is Back Episode 15: Shadow's Past Episode 16: I'm Sorry, What? Episode 17: The Freedom Fighter Army Episode 18: Shadowcluck Episode 19: Mimi's Advice Episode 20: That's What She Said Episode 21: Does This Llama Bite Look Infected? Episode 22: In Your Footsteps Episode 23: Please Don't Say It Episode 24: Division Quest Episode 25: I'll Always Love You In My Heart Part 1 Episode 26: I'll Always Love You In My Heart Part 2 Movies Sonic X: New Adventure the Movie Sonic and Lou discovered that they have a 4 year old sister and Avalon has kidnapped her. Avalon planned to take Sandy's power but discovered she doesn't have any powers. So he decided to kill her. Will Sonic, Lou and their friends save Sandy or will they join Avalon just like Nikki? Voice Actors/Actresses (Boomer the Cat is the only character who has no voice actor because Boomer doesn't speak) Category:TV series Category:Belongs to Cami